This invention relates to new and improved apparatus applicable to the piston rod of a control cylinder or like device constructed and arranged to functionally relate to said rod and its housing and to inherently operate upon a predetermined extended projection of the rod from its housing to selectively and positively limit the extent of its retraction and provide means by which to optionally and selectively maintain the rod in an extended projected relation to its housing as, to the extent and for the period of time required. Significant novelty is evidenced in its embodiments in the contour, form and interrelation of their component parts not only to each other but also to the piston rods and housings of the control cylinders to which they apply in use. The net result is that embodiments of the invention as compared to the prior art are easy, simple and most economical to fabricate, more efficient, satisfactory and safer in use and individually can be quickly and easily adapted for use in connection with a greater variety of cylinders the size and stroke of the piston rod of which may vary. Another improvement of the present invention is that embodiments may be provided in a form easily assembled and disassembled and quickly adapted by the most untutored of purchasers to enable their application to the piston rod of a number of different cylinders. The present invention is an extension of that subject of applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,548, issued May 17, 1988 entitled "Strut Retention Device" and reflects new and even more significant improvements in the art to which it relates.
Embodiments of the present invention are particularly advantageous for use in application to those gas struts and like devices intended to support hatchback, trunk lids and hoods of automotive vehicles and other closure panels in open condition as and when required. They will accordingly be described in this context, but only for purpose of illustration and not by way of limitation.
In spite of the slim and lightweight nature of their parts, embodiments of the invention are highly resistant to compression or deformation. Tests have demonstrated their ruggedness and strength renders embodiments of the invention capable of minimizing and even eliminating the occurrence of many accidents and injuries that have often heretofore taken place on unexpected failure of the fluid pressure upon which control cylinders normally depend for their intended function.
It will be self-evident from the detailed disclosure of the illustrative embodiments of the invention which follow that the above enumerated improvements solve a number of problems which have existed for an extended period of time in use of prior art devices designed for the same purpose.
The only information of which the present inventor is aware which appears to be pertinent in any respect to the subject matter of the present application may be found in applicant's aforementioned presently pending application for U.S. Letters Patent. Otherwise, the only prior art within the knowledge of the present inventor or those contributing to this disclosure is represented by the content of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,996,210, Thomas; PA1 3,306,656, Hughes; PA1 3,708,825, Wood; PA1 3,851,867, Fricko; PA1 4,078,779, Moelders;
none of which appears specifically pertinent, in construction or application, to that which is herein set forth and particularly claimed.